<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendship and Fate by lettersofwrittencollective</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072510">Friendship and Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective'>lettersofwrittencollective</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha!Stiles, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers trope, Omegaverse, Some angst, There Can Be Only One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Stiles have been friends for years. You’ve loved each other since you were kids but when Stiles presents as an Alpha and you never present at all… well you’re not going to let him not claim his omega when she comes along.</p><p> </p><p>Request: Anonymous: could you do a fic of Alpha!Stiles and Beta!reader where they are best friends and they have to share a hotel bed together and reader and stiles slowly go into heat/rut together because of each other and they try to resist it because they want to be friends but give in and get together with ABO dynamics? (i know that was very specific i have so many ideas but can’t write for my life💀) also i life your work!- you deserve so much more recognition!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/OFC, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Mason Hewitt/OMC, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You, Theo Raeken/Malia Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hot Chocolate and Cognac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Putting in the last bit of your clothing in your duffel bag you sighed before zipping it up and falling on the bed. </p></div><div class=""><p>Every year the pack took a trip somewhere. Typically it was a national park, Yosemite was your favorite, but you’d also done the Big Five in Utah, Joshua Tree, and Yellowstone. Every couple of years though Scott made sure the pack did something big- like different country big. </p></div><div class=""><p>This year was one of those years. </p></div><div class=""><p>Scott had managed to get you all to commit to a trip to Fiji. You had suspected that Scott was using it as a cover to be able to propose to Kira but seeing as how the two of them had gotten engaged about a month ago, you weren’t sure what exactly it was that he had planned. </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Either way, you had packed for the week. A couple of comfortables two pieces that complimented your skin tone for what you were sure were going to be water events that Malia and Lydia demand you all enjoy, as well a few string bikinis for when you hung out at the pool, a couple of outfits for hiking and some nice shirts that you could pair with the jeans and shorts so you could do dinner and two dresses because Lydia was going to demand you go to the fanciest restaurant the hotels had to offer and Scott was going to drag you to at least one nightclub. Two nicer jackets and then, of course, there were a few hoodies and t-shirts that were Stiles’.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unfortunately, the flight you guys had gotten left at 5 am which meant you had to be at the airport at 3 am.  Which meant Scott, Kira and Stiles were going to be picking you up at 2 and you would meet up with Parrish and Lydia, Mason his boyfriend, Liam his mate, and Theo and his mate, Malia.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>12 people… 5 couples and then there was you and Stiles. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thing was that Stiles had presented as an Alpha in your sophomore year of college. Not an Alpha like Scott but an Alpha like the primal kind. Alpha, Beta, Omega… all designations within a pack but also within society… albeit much older ones that while obvious once you knew where to look most of the world seemed to be blind to. The thing was just over half the world, about 55% of it,  had a Beta gene, they were the closest to “normal” as could be. They dealt with life as normal humans would. They were what was expected of people. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The remaining 45% was split up into Alpha and Omega. There were some arguments between what the actual number was but typically Omega’s mated Alpha’s and Alpha’s mated Omegas. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Scott and Kira were a perfect example of this and, frankly, how you had all learned about it. Scott had become insanely protective of her and almost scarily possessive for a few months. It had actually started to drive a wedge between the two of them but Kira had presented as Omega female not too long after. The two had spent a solid week just fucking. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Confused, the pack had reached out to Argent to find out what had happened.  Then one by one, the rest of the group seemed to fall into either the Alpha or Omega designation. Something that was practically unheard of in a group your size but shouldn’t have been at all surprising when you took into account the fact that Scott was also the first True Alpha in centuries. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Liam, Theo, and Parrish all presented as Alpha.  Their respective Omega’s being Alex, Malia, and Lydia. Stiles had presented as Alpha but he had no mate… yet… and Mason hadn’t presented, yet. But you suspected if he did, he would present as Omega.  You… you hadn’t presented as Alpha or Omega and based on the information Chris had given you, even if you were to have presented late, you would have already presented which meant you had to be a Beta. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Alpha’s and Beta weren't supposed to mix. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though you wished someone had told both of your biologies that since you weren’t supposed to mix it wasn’t a good idea for the two of you to try and get involved. Surely would have made the last few years a lot easier. You had been in love with Siles since the two of you were kids and to this day, he would swear he had been in love with you since before he even knew his own name. It had taken the two of you until after graduation to even build up the courage to talk to each other about how you actually felt about each other and never mind the fact that you wanted to see where it could or would go between the two of you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hell, you’d even planned a date. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unfortunately, the first date was postponed by a Beacon Hills emergency of the supernatural variety when Scott had managed to piss off a bunch of Wendigos who had decided they wanted to go to war with the McCall Pack. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After that got somewhat settled, Scott had gone into gross possessive mode with Kira making both you and Stiles and the rest of the pack have to play mediator between the two </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After figuring out what had gone on with Scott and what Argent told you… well, you’d decided it was better for both of you to stay friends. Let Stiles find his Omega… </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t want him to be tied down when she came along. You wanted him to be able to be completely free. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But you still loved him and it was hard. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It didn’t help that in the last few years Stiles had started reminding you how much you meant to him or how much he loved you. The tenderness in his voice was something that made your heart soar every time you heard it… </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Falling back on your bed, you stretched out shoulders waiting for Stiles, Scott, and Kira to show up. It was already just after 1 so that meant that there was no point in even trying to get some sleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were also, currently, out of coffee, which meant absolutely no napping. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually, Stiles made it to the house with the others and your small group made your way to the airport before going through TSA and meeting up with the rest of the pack finding there was just under an hour before boarding time.   </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’d sat on those awful chairs, curling up with Stiles’ pillow as you leaned against Stiles. It wasn’t until you yawned the third time, about 20 minutes before boarding, that he’d chuckled at you, “Alright Harley, let’s go get you some coffee.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulled you up and dragged you to the Starbucks just a few feet away, the only open coffee spot at the moment, and you were about to order your go-to drink, with extra shots of coffee and everything, but Stiles stopped you, “Wait… The flight’s a 10-hour flight… right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“10 and a half I think,” you clarified and Stiles nodded his head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked like he was trying to remember something for a second before he clapped his hands together and told you, “Get a hot chocolate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You raised an eyebrow at him and he offered you a smirk, “Trust me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You exaggerate your sigh before ordering the hot chocolate. You didn’t even bother to try to pay, knowing that Stiles was going to keep you from doing so. He swiped his card and the two of you made your way to the end where you waited for the drink. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thankfully it doesn’t take very long and you offer your thanks to the barista when she hands you the drink</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stilinski… why am I getting a hot chocolate and not caffeine?” You ask him, linking your arm with his as you make your way towards the boarding area. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ll see,” he tells you with a smirk, “Just don’t finish it till after we’re on the plane and I can get the next part done.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You think about questioning him for about half a second but then you realize, he’s not gonna budge and frankly, you’d rather not argue with him. As you near the others, you learn that your plane is boarding and it’s not long before you’re in the sky. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once the plane was in the air and flight attendants were going around offering their in-flight services, Stiles ordered both of you a glass of cognac. When you asked him why he shrugged his shoulders, “A cabbie gave me the trick. Said you buy a hot chocolate in the airport and cognac on the plane. Drink it and when you wake up, you’re in a different country.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t help your soft laughter, “Did you think maybe he meant kidnapped Sti?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stiles rolled his eyes at you, scoffing playfully before pointing out, “FBI remember? It was one of the first things I thought about.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, alright,” you gave in, though you both knew there had never been any real argument from you to start with, “You win. I will enjoy my drink and take my nap. But if I can’t sleep… You’re going to be one very grumpy Alpha.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ha Ha,” Stiles deadpanned you, “You wouldn’t and you know it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whatever you gotta say to convince yourself, Batman,” you tell him as you stick your tongue out at him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stiles merely smiles before taking the lid off your hot chocolate and mixing the two drinks together. He offers you the drink and you sip it. Almost instantly, you can feel yourself relaxing to fall asleep. Finishing your drink you let out a large yawn and get comfortable in the seat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You end up reclining the seat so that it’s completely flat so that you can try and get some sleep. You’re tired and you can feel your body trying to rest as the warm drink tries to pull you under but find that you can’t get comfortable. It takes about 45 minutes of tossing and turning before you hear Stiles chuckle and a moment later he’s just outside the small spacing, “Scoot over.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You do as he asks and it’s just a moment later that you feel the pressure of him at your back and the scent of fresh-picked apples and autumn berries hits your nose and you turn around and adjust so that you can put your head on his chest it isn’t long before the scent of him, combined with everything else, lulls you to sleep. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stiles looks down at the girl in his arms. He’s known Y/N since they were kids. He’s been in love with her since before he even knew what it meant to love someone. He can remember, even as a kid, he would picture what their lives together would be like and as he got older, he remembered even picturing what a wedding day with her might look like. It was never anything big... He’d never really thought about anything outside what she would look like in various dresses and what she would feel like in his arms. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Problem was he’d never been able to tell her. He always thought that if he said something it would change everything between them. Worse he had no idea where to even begin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His dad had told him for years to reach out… to tell her. He had told him to make sure that he spent as much time as possible reminding her that she was loved. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s the little things, Stiles,” his dad had told him, “It doesn’t have to be a big romantic gesture… but the little things add up and when you do decide to tell her… she won’t doubt it cause she’ll already know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d finally had the chance to talk to her about it but then his damn biology had betrayed him.   </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he felt Y/N drop off into sleep he whispered sweetness against her hairline. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sir only mated Alpha’s and Omega’s can-” a flight attendant tried to tell him, they’d started using the companies that catered specifically to the Alpha and Omega dynamics a couple of years ago, and while Stiles understood that she likely was an Alpha herself to be able to scent that Y/N wasn’t an Omega or that they weren’t mated even, his eyes flicked up to the woman.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not moving,” he told her, his voice holding no room for argument. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The woman went to tell him something else but, thankfully, Scott had seen what was happening and had made his way over. He got the woman's attention and when she was looking at him told the woman, “Can you please let it pass this time? My friend here… she’s never been able to sleep well on flights and he’s the only one in our group who’s not mated… It’s comforting for both of them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The woman looked from Scott to Stiles a few times before sighing and nodding her head. There was a look of understanding on her face that Stiles was grateful for and when she left, Scott merely raised an eyebrow at him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t,” Stiles warned and Scott merely chuckled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You two would’ve been great together… ya know?” Scott told him, not for the first time, and Stiles could only shrug his shoulders. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a conversation they had had multiple times. Scott had known before he had what it was that Stiles felt for the girl in his arms. He had called him on it a couple of times but time and time again, Stiles had denied it. When he’d finally admitted it, the beginning of their sophomore year of college, Scott had merely given him a knowing look and encouraged him to tell her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They had gone back and forth on it but it ended up not mattering. Not after Stiles had presented… if she didn’t present as an Omega then he wouldn’t even be able to be with her physically. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When his first rut hit, not that he’d known what it was, he’d been confused. He was desperate to be around her. While he was getting short-tempered with everyone else and biting heads off, almost literally, she was the only thing that could get him to calm down. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d had two more of those before Scott had presented, the same symptoms and they’d reached out to Argent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After Argent had told them what it was… well that’s when his hopes had gotten up. Each time that he’d have a rut hit he’d wanted her near and he was sure that it meant that she was going to present as Omega… as his Omega but he’d gone through enough ruts since then that she should have already presented.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’d never presented and here they were in their late twenties. He’d had to face the facts, she was a Beta and as a Beta… she wouldn’t be able to physically take him if he were to try to knot her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was something that he’d let himself grieve and it was after that when he realized that no matter what he felt, they weren’t going to be together that he promised himself she would always feel loved. It didn’t matter to him that she would eventually start dating another Beta… male or female… he didn’t care… he just wanted her to know that she would always be loved. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d started her calling Harley when they were kids cause she had a wild streak that always had him chasing after her. More so because the first episode of batman he’d seen had been one where Batman, Robin, and Harley Quinn worked together and Stiles had realized that Harley drove Batman crazy…  he’d tried to change it after he realized that Harley was supposed to be a bad guy but Y/N had reminded him that even when Harley Quinn made Batman mad he always saved her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She liked that Harley Quinn was a bit crazy and figured that Stiles would always save her so she wanted to remain Harley as a kid and as they got older Stiles realized that she was a bit crazy but she was his kind of crazy and he wouldn’t change it for the world. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After she hadn’t presented as an Omega it slowly became a reminder that while he would always be there for her… he would never be allowed to have her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Andw while Bruce Wayne didn’t love Harleen Quinzell, Stiles felt it somehow made the most sense that those were the nicknames they’d given each other as kids… like a part of them knew even then they wouldn’t ever be able to be together. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could feel yourself slowly waking up and when you did, you realized that while you had slept, you’d turned so you were nuzzled into Stiles’ chest. His scent was heavy in your nose and you could feel his arms around your back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both loved and hated these moments. Waking up in his arms like this were amongst your favorite things in the world but you were somehow always reminded about the fact that you would never get to actually be his and so you hated them just as much. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Trying to pull away from him,  you felt his arms tighten around you and had to chuckle at the realization that he was using you as a teddy bear. You were able to pull away enough from him that you were able to look at his face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Calling his name a few times, he still didn’t wake up so you leaned in and kissed his nose. The sensation made his nose twitch before you were met with his sweet, honey eyes fluttering open. His lips parted as he yawned and his arms tightened even further around you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watched as he blinked a couple of times and you figured that he was probably trying to focus and establish where he was. Sure enough, a few moments later he asked you, “We there yet?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not sure,” you told him, “We’ll need to ask.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You heard Stiles grumble but, thankfully, the pilot's voice came over the intercom a few moments later, welcoming the plane to Fiji and letting everyone know that seats would have to be in the upright position in order to land.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seems we made it,” you giggled and Stiles nodded his head. He pulled away from you and you tried not to frown at the loss of his body. You watched as he ran a hand through his hair before helping you fix your seat and making his way over to his own. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Getting to the hotel, you let the boys handle the luggage. Alex, Kira, and Malia all made trips to the bathroom while you and Lydia went to get everyone checked in. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah yes, the McCall reservation,” the front desk clerk smiled as she typed away, “We have you booked for two villas with a total of 7 rooms. I see here you had requested that the villas be near each other if possible?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s right,” Lydia confirmed. The idea was to have each couple paired off and give you and Stiles your own rooms. It had always been like that- just in case he met his Omega. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, we had you set up for two villas. One with three rooms and one with four. Unfortunately, the family in one of the villa’s decided to extend their visit and so we can put you in a villa with three rooms here,” the woman told the two of you as she pointed out an area, “However to get a four-room villa, you would have to be over here.” The second area she pointed out to you looked to be clear on the other side of the resort. You knew that Scott and Kira would have a fit at the idea of the pack beings so far apart and both you and Lydia share a look. The two of you share a look but thankfully the woman points out a slightly more remote area of the resort, “We could also put you here. The only thing is I only have villas with three rooms here, each with a king bed. So you would lose a room… However, the villas here are our most beautiful views and they are far enough away from the majority of the resort that you get a real sense of privacy here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While it sounds great, you worry that the price might be out of budget and so you ask the woman about the pricing. She merely shakes her head, “No additional charge. Our gift to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ll take it,” you tell the woman. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Lydia giving you a look but you ignore it. As the lady rings you up, she calls for a bellhop who comes over and asks about your luggage. When you offer to take him over to the guys, you make the mistake of pointing them out, and he tells you not to worry before he makes his way over to the rest of the group. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You don’t fight him, preferring to stick with Lydia anyways and you let Lydia finish getting the villa keys, the pamphlets, and all those things. As the two of you make your way over to the rest of your family, she asks you in a hushed whisper, “You do know this means you and Stiles are sharing not only a room but a bed as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shrug your shoulders, “It’s not the first time we’ve shared a bed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A week Y/N… you’re sharing a bed for a week. I know you two have been friends for years and god knows how many times you’ve fallen asleep in each other's beds but this is a week straight…” she tells you before her voice gets really soft, worried, “What if he… ya know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Meets his Omega?” you chuckle, trying to keep the bitterness out of your voice, “It’s fine. The villas have sofas.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lydia says your name in that warning tone of hers and you put up a hand, cutting her off, “Really Lyds… it’s fine.” </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Poolside Conversation and Awkward Massages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take long for the group of you to get unpacked. It’s just after noon in Fiji but everyone in the pack is just… exhausted. </p><p>The idea is to just relax. You’re sure that some of the pack will get some sleep and some of the pack, that doesn’t sleep as well during the day, is bound to spend some time at one of the cabana’s lounging about. </p><p>Sleeping on a plane had never been something that you enjoyed, you never felt well-rested after waking up, but you’d gotten enough sleep that there was no point in even trying to take a nap. </p><p>So the cabana it would be.</p><p>You settle into the rooms. Everyone pairing off and leaving you and Stiles with the room closest to the kitchen in your little villa. Something you’re grateful for because it means quicker access to the food. </p><p>The rounded design of the building makes it so you won’t have to worry about having to get past any of the doors and overhearing any of them, thankfully. </p><p>“So, I don’t think we’re going to have to worry about closet space,” you hear Stiles call out. </p><p>Following the sound of his voice you find that the bathroom is split into his and hers areas complete with his and hers walk-in closets, His being only slightly smaller than Hers. </p><p>Whistling softly, you step into the closet and feel the luxurious carpet under your bare feet. You can’t help but let out a small, almost obscene, moan as you curl your toes into the floor beneath you. It’s enough to  raise goose-bumps on your skin and glancing around you realize that he’s entirely right and that there’s no way that the two of you will have to worry about not having enough space in the room.  </p><p>“Well then, you better start unpacking Batman,” you tell him, “Don’t want all that clothes you packed fifteen hours ago to get all wrinkled now, do we?”</p><p>He gives you a mock look of shock and a hand comes up to his chest, “Me? Forget to pack until the last fifteen minutes? Never.”</p><p>You simply raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to tell you you were wrong. Instead, he sticks his tongue out at you and simply points out, “Guaranteed you were still packing until about 1AM.”</p><p>Raising your hand and scoffing, you roll your eyes and tell him, “Me? I would never!” before a small laugh falls from your lips. </p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Stiles pointed out to you. </p><p>He grabbed your hand and walked you over to the bathroom itself where you found a deep bath along with a standing shower and the bathroom in it’s own sort of a separate room. And there was a beautiful view of the ocean, which was to be expected, as well as the small pool area.</p><p>It was, honestly, the nicest bathroom you’d ever been in. </p><p>Smirking to yourself, you made your way back to the main room and started unpacking the luggage. You started off with Stiles’ knowing that he had a tendency to just shove clothing in and when you saw that they had already wrinkled almost completely, you groaned </p><p>Calling down to the front office, you asked them to send you a few more hangers and called out to Stiles, “Sti, can you get the hot water running?”</p><p>He came out of the bathroom and gave you a surprised look, “Why?”</p><p>“Because your shirts are atrociously wrinkled already,” you pointed out to him, holding up the plaid shirt you had pulled out of the duffel bag he’d packed. </p><p>Stiles merely made a small movement with his hands before sighing and making his way back to the bathroom. The idea, and what you were hoping would work, was going to be that the steam from the shower would allow for the superbly wrinkled clothing to become unwrinkled. </p><p>You started laying out Stiles’ clothing while you heard the shower being turned on and a moment later he was helping you out. Doing the same with his checked luggage and then helping you with folding his jeans so he could put those away he then started helping you unpack your clothing, </p><p>The two of you fell into a comfortable silence as you worked alongside each other. </p><p>A few minutes later, there’s a knock on your door before Lydia lets herself in, “Hey guys, there’s someone here with hangars?”</p><p>“Yup,” you tell her, “Batman over here forgot that clothing gets wrinkled. Seeing as how I am NOT going to iron anything and the last time he tried he managed to burn his clothing and his arm, he’s not getting to iron anything, I figured we would steam it. But there’s not enough hangers.”</p><p>“Hey!” </p><p>“Makes sense,” Lydia answers after a moment, her face lighting up, as she handed you the extra hangers, “Oh! But you don’t have to worry about steaming the clothes  we acutally have steamers in the standing showers so you can treat it like a steamer room.”</p><p>“Yes!” you practically squealed as you took the hangers and handed half to Stiles, “Alright Bats, let’s get these on the hanger and finish unpacking, then I am going to spend the rest of the day lounging by the pool or on a hammock under a palm tree.”</p><p>“Whatever you say  Miss Quinn,” he chuckles as he does what you ask. </p><p> Lydia rolled her eyes and shook her head before making her way over to help out as well. The three of you started talking about the trip and what you all suspected Scott was up to. </p><p>Lydia thought he was going to marry Kira here and all her planning at home was for naught. </p><p>You weren’t sure, at all, and while you were inclined to agree with Lydia you also suspected that, perhaps, Scott was letting either Theo, Jordan or Mason propose. Liam had already married his Omega and while the bond between an Alpha and Omega was recognized and was considered sacred, it wasn’t the same as a marriage. -  You thought that maybe, just maybe, one of them had convinced Scott to let them do a big proposal which led to the idea of it being Jordan but you weren’t about to tell Lydia that. </p><p>Stiles thought Scott was going to tell them that he and Kira had already eloped and that the pack was going to be joining the happy couple for their honeymoon.  </p><p>No one was sure what it was and instead of bothering to try and figure it out, the three of you decided to just let it be. At least for now. Though if Scott started being weird, you were going to place bets. </p><p>Between the three of you, it didn’t take very long to get fully unpacked and Lydia asked, “you mind if me and Jordan join you? He slept like a rock on that plane and I managed a couple of hours last night so neither one of us is actually worried about naps.”</p><p>“I don’t see why it would be an issue?” you answer her and Stiles just shrugs his shoulders. </p><p>“Great, we’ll meet you outside in ten?”</p><p>“Sounds good,” you tell her and as she makes her way out, you go to grab one of your bikini’s for lounging at the pool kind of day. </p><p>It doesn’t take you very long to get changed into the swimsuit. It’s actually one of your favorites, you’d picked it up a few months ago while on a shopping trip with Lydia and you felt that it accentuated all the parts of you that you liked and covered enough of the parts that you weren’t a fan of that you could have sworn that the piece had been made specifically for you. </p><p>You made your way through the house and found Stiles waiting for you, he was in a pair of black swim trunks with white palm trees that you had picked up for him in Vegas during your last trip. </p><p>The two of you then made your way to the patio area while you waited for Lydia and Jordan to head over towards the pool. You’re about to sit on one of the chairs when Stiles pulls you to him, sitting on one of the swinging hammock chairs and effectively sitting you on his lap. </p><p>“You know you’re an absolute godsend, “ he tells you as you adjusted yourself so that your legs were thrown over his thighs and you couldn’t help but laugh as you asked him what made him say that. </p><p>“You brat,” he chuckles, “You already know why.”</p><p>“Sometimes a girl just likes to hear why she’s appreciated Sti,” you retort with a simple shrug as you lean back against the pillows. You find that the hammock had been made for two people, which makes sense seeing as this is a couples and families resort, and was surprisingly comfortable. </p><p>“Well then, shall I extol on the virtues of why you’re a godsend?” </p><p>“But of course Bats, I need the appreciation ya know?”</p><p>Stiles merely laughed and was about to start his list, one you had practically memorized by heart at this point and could probably recite it with him until the last few, when he always added something new, before Lydia and Parrish came out. </p><p>The redhead helped you up and the four of you made your way to the pool area. It was a slightly smaller pool than most of the hotels you’d been to and you figured that was because they wanted to get you into the ocean itself. Something you were actually looking forward too, seeing as the water here was practically crystal clear. But it was still absolutely breathtaking. </p><p>You were surprised to find a similar wicker hammockto the one that was outside the villa. This one, however, was meant for at least a half a dozen people to enjoy.  The material seemed to be a comfortable wicker and they were hanging from what seemed to be sturdy, shady trees. It was definitely something that you wanted to try out later. </p><p>Lydia found the small group of you a place to relax. A smaller cabana and the four of you got situated. </p><p>You slipped on a pair of sunglasses and the four  of you spent the next few hours just  lounging around the pool.  Just the four of you.</p><p>“So, tomorrow we’ve got snorkeling and some scuba lessons so that we can go out with one of the local guides and actually get in the reefs around here,” Lydia reminds you before she very pointedly reminds,  “Without someone getting lost in the water and shaving five years off everyone’s life.”</p><p>Both you and Jordan chuckled at the reminder while a flustered Stiles grumbled, “ It was one time and I hadn’t even been diving before so shush,” before he blew a raspberry in the red heads direction. </p><p>“True enough but you did manage to scare the shit out of most of us,” Lydia told him with a shrug. </p><p>Stiles merely crossed his arms and pretended to sulk in his chair.  Chuckling, you leaned oer and tousled his hair. </p><p>“Hey Lyd’s aren’t we going to that mud pool you told me about?” you asked her after a minute. </p><p>“Mud pool…” Lydia muttered like she was trying to remember. </p><p>“The one where you can take a bath,” Jordan reminded her, snapping his fingers while he tried to remember the name of the place, “Sab.. Sab-”</p><p>“Sabeto Valley Mud Pool and Thermal Springs,” Stiles supplied and when the three of you turned to look at him he shrugged, “Harley here needs a good, down to the bones massage and she needs to relax so when Lydia brought it up, I looked into it.” </p><p>“Wait, is that why you were asking me about Swedish Massages and if i’d ever had one?” you questioned Stiles as you narrowed your eyes at the man in quetion.</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>“God you two,” Lydia muttered. </p><p>Jordan merely grunted his agreement before pulling Lydia to him. </p><p>“Still doesn’t answer the question Lyds” you pointed out to her with a chuckle. </p><p>“Mal was supposed to get us an appointment for later this week. It’s supposed to be a day trip at least. I think we’re thinking for Friday?”</p><p>“Nice!” </p><p>“Score!”</p><p>Both you and Stiles had reacted at the same time and Jordan, this time, was the one that seemed confused by the response. Stiles merely shrugged his shoulders before throwing his thumb your way and turned to you “Well just around 8pm, you and I have plans at the resort spa. They’re going to give both of us a hot stone package.  You’ve been all kinds of stressed at work and your big presentation is finally over. Today gets you to relax so you can enjoy the rest of the week without being an old lady and then the one at the end of the week will be before we go back and you can go home fully relaxed.” </p><p>“Just thought of everything didn’t you?” you tell him with a small laugh and shake of your head.</p><p>“ But of course, it’s me.”</p><p>“Wait, aren’t all the spa packages for couples?” Jordan cuts in, instantly changing the atmosphere.</p><p>Lydia snorts before answering,“Well it’s not like anyone’s gonna have a hard time believing these two are a couple.”</p><p>Clearing your throat, you turn to look at the brunette in question, it’s one of those things that you don’t talk about. Usually the entire pack is pretty good at just leaving it alone… a sort of don’t ask about it, don’t talk about it policy to try and avoid making things awkward for anyone. Stiles licks his lips in that way he does when he’s uncomfortable before clapping his hands together, “Well I’m gonna go get us some more drinks.”</p><p>He’s up and out of his chair before you or Lydia can say anything.   You lay back down in your chair and mentally coun’t down from seven before Lydia gasps and Jordan curses softly as they realize what happened. </p><p>“I am so sorry Y/N!” Lydia whispers to you, her voice sounding horrified, “I swear to God I completely didn’’t even think it would..”</p><p>You cut her off by raising your hand and shook your head, “It’s fine sweets. It’s just what happens with us.”</p><p>“You know, I honestly don’t get why you guys don’t just say fuck everyone and everything else and just get together,” Jordan tells you, his voice showing just how confused he actually is. </p><p>“Jordan!” Lydia hisses. </p><p>“It’s fine. It’s only fair that he wants to know Lyds,” you sigh as you get up and take a deep breath before explaining it to Jordan, “So according to Argent, a presented Alpha needs an Omega or they’ll end up going crazy, they’ll go feral. We figured that it made more sense for me and Stiles to not get together. If for any reason his Omega isn’t available to him… If he meets her but she decides not to pursue him because of a romantic relationship with me- well it’s not worth the risk.  And God knows that I’m actually selfish enough that I don’t know I’d ever give him up… So we decided that it was better if the two of us just stayed as we are… friends.”</p><p>“Actually, she decided that,” Stiles’ voice cuts in, startling you, as he hands you a margarita, “And while I don’t like it. I love her enough to play along and respect her wants. But for the record, I don’t like it.”</p><p>“Sti…” you tell him, a low warning in your voice. He turns to look at you and you know this is one of those things where it may very well just lead to a fight. Deciding to try and lighten the mood, you tell them, your skin heating slightly,  “Besides, it’s not like I would physically be able to take an Alpha’s knot.” </p><p>Lydia chortles at that and Parrish tries to cover his splutterring with a cough. Stiles looks like he wants to argue further with you but you give him your best pleading face, “Can we just drop it Sti? I just wanna enjoy our vaction - please?”</p><p>Stiles responds by sighing heavily before he sinks down on the chair next to you as he takes a swig of his beer. </p><p>“Alright, so hot stone massages tonight but what about dinner?” you ask as you sip on the  margarita that Stiles brought you. </p><p>“Oh, can we get ribs?” comes a new voice an you look over at Liam and Alex who’s laughing at him, “All you ever want is ribs Li”</p><p>The male in question just shrugs his shoulders unapologetically before he  grabs two of the other pool chairs and moves it over to your small group. </p><p>“I think we may wanna try the local food,” Jordan points out. </p><p>“Same,” Lydia responds. </p><p>“Makes the most sense,” Stiles points out, “we did come all of this way.”</p><p>Liam merely gives you all a mock glare, “You’re making me try new food aren’t you?”</p><p>“Oh absolutely,” Stiles confirms, the five of you chuckling at the pouting on Liams face.</p><p>You’re not entirely sure how long the group of you are out there but eventually you, Lydia and Alex decide to jump into the pool. Not that you actually did anything other than just float in the wonderfully warm water. </p><p>The three of you chatted about Liam, who had just finished his residency and Board Certifications and was currently just waiting for the state to finish off his background for his license so he could apply for jobs. He’d flown through school and training and Alex couldn’t be prouder. </p><p>You talked about Jordan, who was debating whether or not he wanted to apply for the Deputy Police Chief position that had opened up and you talked about Stiles who was up for a promotion at work and while you thought he deserved the Assistant Special Agent-in-Charge (ASAC) position, you were also weren’t sure he was going to get it seeing as how he had a tendency to run off and do things on his own. </p><p>You eventually made youre way over to the swim up bar where the conversation moved to the three of you. </p><p>Lydia had managed to get the last little bit of her research in and had defended her doctorate about three weeks ago, and as expected your best friend had managed to get her PhD. </p><p>Alex was looking to get into a new hedgefund company, apparently she felt the one she worked at wasn’t willing to take enough risks and you… well you were in a pretty solid place in life. </p><p>After the last big project, which meant you were getting a hot stone massage, you just had to wait for a new script  and the green light to begin your search for a new filming location. There were enough places you were interested in but you needed to know what exactly the studio wanted in order to get the right permits an all that jazz. </p><p>Eventually the boys had called you back and, meeting up what Scott, Kira, and the others. </p><p>After a quick change, you ended up ordering in and having something called Kokoda, which according to Lydia was a popular dish on the island chain. All you knew was that it was raw fish that had apparently been marinated in lime juice and coconut milk which reminded you enough of sushi that you were willing to try it and were happy to find it had a nice spicy kick to it. </p><p>Overall a 10/10, would recommend the dish. </p><p> Thankfully, since you had dinner in the villa it meant that you didn’t have to worry about changing before dinner and you had just thrown on a cover-up after drying off a bit. </p><p>Going to the massage, however, was a different story. You didn’t want to have to go feeling sticky from the pool water so you decided to go ahead and take a quick shower before you slipped into one of the simpler dresses that you had packed. Something that you were able to slip on and off without much extra work. </p><p>As you made your way down to the spa you discovered that Theo and Malia were going to be getting massages as well. </p><p>Things between Theo and Stiles had, thankfully, gotten better over the last few years. It was likely because of Malia presenting as an Omega and choosing to be Theo’s Omega and frankly you weren’t sure if you were happy for it. The two of them were a terrible act of nature when they wanted to be. </p><p>Stiles’ brain and Theo’s ruthlessness meant that the two of them had pushed Scott out of some of his more Mary-Sue calls. This meant that the few people that had tried to take over Beacon Hills in recent years and those that had - regretted it </p><p>Linking arms with Malia you let the two boys catch up as you and her talked about the  new house that the two of them had just bought. A beautiful two story that they had custom built. They’d even had an in-law suite built in for Malia’s dad to be able to stay on the property with them, not that the man ever used it. </p><p>Making it to the front desk of the salon, Stiles and Theo checked the two groups of you in and the lady  handed you the robes and directed you to the locker rooms. </p><p>It wasn’t long before you found yourself wrapped in a plush robe that felt more luxurious than anything you had ever owned. </p><p>Making your way to the massage room that the receptionist had pointed out to you earlier, you and Malia went in opposite doors before the sound of soft music hit your ears. </p><p>A kind-looking woman greeted you and motioned for you to make your way over towards what seemed to be the back room. You followed her and a few minutes later, Stiles walked into the room as well. </p><p>He was covered in a robe similar to yours but in a darker color. </p><p>“Sweetheart!” he called out with his huge, dorky smile, as he crossed over to you and pulled you towards him before placing a kiss on your forehead. You had to bite down a chuckle, apparently, he was going to be laying it on thick for the sake of the masseurs. </p><p>Smiling up at him, you stuck your tongue out at him affectionately before the woman who had walked in with him cleared her throat, “Good Evening to the two of you. I am Milanaand this is Ananya. Today’s massage was booked for a hot stone massage.  Is that still going to be what you wanted? We have some new packages the lovely couple may be interested in.”</p><p>Immediately, alarm bells went off in your head and you were worried about what it was that she was going to offer the two of you. Couples massages were always much more sensual and while there were a thousand things you were comfortable doing around Stiles - there were some things that you just… couldn’t. Not if you wanted to keep your mental health in any kind of state. </p><p>“What kind… of um…packages?” you ask, knowing that there’s a specific story you have to sell,  and you can hear the way your voice shakes for just a moment - a trait that you hate. </p><p>The woman offers you a conspiratorial smile and starts listing off the new packages. Apparently, the resort had added a few couples’ massages that were much more… sensual. They used aphrodisiac oils during the massage itself and you would each get a quick how-to off massages for your partner. It also included some sensuous candles that had been infused with locally sourced oils. </p><p>The way that the masseur described it, you were practically guaranteed to leave the place desperate to get to your room for a bunch of wonderful and intense sex. You could feel your body flaming at the idea but you weren’t sure how to respond to the woman. </p><p>She starts to list off another massage and you can feel your stomach drop at just the beginning of the description. </p><p>Thankfully, Stiles cuts in, “You know what, thank..” he has to clear his throat before continuing, “Thank you. We Ummm… we’re going to just stick with the hot stone massage. I think…”</p><p>You nod your head while clearing your throat. </p><p>The two women offer you small smiles and nod their heads before motioning for the both of you to follow them. You make it to the tables finally and you thank whatever god is listening that you have practically grown up with Stiles and the two of you had managed to catch glimpses of each other over the years. </p><p>Because both of you had forgotten that a couples massage meant that the two of you would end up being in the same room during the massage.  </p><p>You situated yourself on the large table and laid down on your stomach. Reaching behind you, you undid the ties of the top you were wearing. You could hear Stiles getting situated as well and before you knew it, there were soft hands working at the knots in your back.  </p><p>The woman who was working on you had hot stones in her hands. They were just warm enough that you could feel your body relaxing under her touch but not so hot as to burn. A small groan escaped your lips as she worked on your body. </p><p>You couldn’t help the small noises you made. At first, they were small grunts of pain as she worked through the knots in your back and you heard Stiles making those same noises. </p><p>At one point, you heard him practically yelp and you were almost up off the table before you realized it. You only realized it when you felt hands on your shoulders and Ananya’s voice telling you that everything is fine - that you’re okay. </p><p>Realizing that you are basically overreacting and that you and Stiles are, in fact, fine you can hear Stiles chuckling and you can’t help but roll your eyes.</p><p>“Harley lay back down and let Milana finish your massage,” you hear him and he sounds muffled. </p><p>“Ananya is giving me my massage Bats,” you tell him as you situate yourself back on the table, “Milana is giving you yours.”</p><p>You can hear the two women chuckling behind you and while you roll your eyes, you get situated on the table. </p><p>A moment later, you feel the towel moved to your lower back. You’re about to ask what’s going on when you feel the heat of hot stones on your back. The warmth, spreads along your spine before hands are working out the last of your knots. </p><p>Stiles’ however must be worse, because you can hear him groaning in pain and it sounds like he’s actually in pain this time. </p><p>“Bats?” you call out questioningly. </p><p>He lets out a moan as he calls your name in answer before telling you, “I’m fine. Just a bit more tension than i thought.”</p><p>“It’s cause your getting old Stilinski,” you tell him with a chortle and you can hear his dry, sarcastic ha ha in response forcing you to shush him, “I’m trying to enjoy my own massage over here. Don’t you ruin it with your old age and old man knots.” </p><p>“I’m gonna remind you of that when we go zip lining this week,” he tells you, his voice holding a hint of mock to it. </p><p>You can feel your stomach drop at the idea. It’s not that you’re scared of zip lining… it’s just that you like having your feet on something. Hell, flights are fine. Ferris wheels you can do with an arm tied behind your back but not having somewhere for your feet has always been a little more disorienting. </p><p>Swallowing past the lump that’s formed in your throat, you take a deep breath before cheekily telling him, “You won’t let anything happen to me and you know it.”</p><p>You can hear Stiles’ small chuckle and the two of you managed to enjoy the rest of your massage in relative silence.</p><p>The only real sounds were Stiles’ obnoxious little moans and groans and that were much too sensual. You could feel your body beginning to tingle in response and you had to focus on blocking out the sounds. </p><p>Stiles was laying on the table and he had to try to focus on his breathing. When he had booked the massages, he knew that Y/N was going to be extremely stressed after her presentations this week but he had no idea that she was this vocal. </p><p>He’d slept in her bed. He’d carried her with a broken ankle and he could have sworn that he had heard her moaning before. He’s even willing to bet that he’s heard her with her ex but there was no fucking way that was possible. Her small moans and whimpers were damn near sinful and he had to focus on not ending up hard as a board. He took a few calming breaths, trying to get past the images in his head and trying to get his body to relax. The heat of the stones in the womans hands don’t really help.. </p><p>Note to self Stilinski he practically scolds himself, warm stone massage leads to an increased circulation which can very much lead to a god damned hard-on. </p><p>Thankfully, the woman's ability to work out most of the knots in his back, and then she lays down some hot stones along his spine before moving to work on his arms. It’s as she works on his arms that Stiles is able to convince himself to relax and manages to get his body back under control. </p><p>As the heat had spread through your body and the woman had moved on from your back, you had felt yourself begin to doze off slightly. </p><p>You were brought back to the moment when the sound of a clicking door and after yawning, you were about to get up when Stiles’ voice cut in, “Don’t get up, they’re letting the heat spread through the muscles, and then they’re gonna come back and do what they do.”</p><p>“That so?” you ask and you can hear the sleepiness in your voice as you have to bite back a yawn. </p><p>Stiles’ chuckle echoes through the room, “You slept all day, how are you still tired?”</p><p>“Bats I swear to God I will bite you,” you growl at him, teasingly, “I have not slept in well over 24 hours.”</p><p>“You slept on the plane,” he pointed out and you could hear the chuckle in his voice. </p><p>“I am in a whole ass different time zone,” you point out, “I just had what was arguably the biggest presentation of my life this last week. I am allowed to be tired.”</p><p>You can hear Stiles laughing softly and you don’t blame him. You start laughing yourself and the two of you fall into a soft camaraderie. Thankfully the tables are close enough that you’re able to reach over towards him and you link your fingers with his. </p><p>It’s a small way that the two of you have always managed to remind each other that regardless of what was going on you always had each other and always would.  that even if you were mad at each other and hollering that you still cared and the two of you would be okay. </p><p>He instantly wrapped his fingers around yours. </p><p>The two of you stayed like that and you could feel Stiles’ thumb rubbing soothing circles instantly relaxing you further. You can feel your eyes getting heavy so you ask Stiles, before you forget, “If I can’t walk to the cabana will you carry me?”</p><p>He scoffs softly before answering, “Always.”</p><p>Just as he finishes you can hear the doors opening and the sound of the two women coming back into the room. Thankfully neither you nor Stiles have much more in the way of knots that need to be released and while it doesn’t take long, by the time the women are done working on your bodies you find yourself in an immensely relaxed state. </p><p>You meet up with Malia and Theo and the four of you make your way back</p><p>As he lay there, listening to her make her little grunts of pain and moans of pleasure Stiles’ mind began to wander. It was one of those things where, he knew, he absolutely knew that he should not be paying attention to the little sounds because it was a special kind of torture but he also couldn’t help the way that his mind wandered. </p><p>What would it be like to be in the room when those noises were made for an entirely different reason?</p><p>What would it be like to be the one making her make those sounds?</p><p>Groaning in frustration, he stopped himself before his thoughts got too out of hand. It was one of the things he had promised her and himself. If they weren’t going to go down that road, which she was adamant about, there was absolutely no point in torturing himself. </p><p>As you’re making your way to the villa, you run into Malia and Theo and the four of you make your way back together. Malia tells you that she had threatened the woman who had offered them the new couples massage and that Theo had merely laughed at the way she’d become protective of him. A trait that he found adorable and she, occasionally, still felt self-conscious about. </p><p>You could hear Stiles and Theo talking but couldn’t make out what they were talking about and figured Theo was regaling Stiles the story of Malia. So you merely walked along with Malia though by the time you made it to the villa you were leaning more on her than you had meant to.</p><p>Stiles had helped you to the room and before you knew it you were laid out on the bed. Reaching over you grabbed his pillow before hugging it to your chest. </p><p>“Harley…” you heard him whisper as you felt the bed dip, “I need my pillow.”</p><p>“‘S mine..” you muttered sleepily, “ smells like you.”</p><p>You could hear him laugh softly before pointing out, “I’m right here.”</p><p>Groggily you turned over to him and gave him your best pouting face as you whined out his name. </p><p>“Fine,” he chuckles, “but you know what that means right?”</p><p>You had to rack your brain for a second before confirming, “I’m your pillow?”</p><p>“Yupp,” he answers you with a loud pop at the end and you simply nod your head. </p><p>Stiles tries not to laugh at the way your face lights up. The truth is he still had a hard time falling asleep without his pillow, it was why he always traveled with it, but whenever you were around, you stole his pillow. He had learned real young that if his pillow wasn’t available, he could just put his head on your lap or your shoulder and he’d be able to get some pretty decent sleep.</p><p>One night, after the sacrifices but just as the insomnia had started… the two of you had gotten drunk with Scott. It had been the first night you had stayed over at his house after he’d managed to admit to himself how he felt, you’d been too drunk to go home and so he’d made you stay in his guest room and in the middle of the night you’d snuck into his room, complaining about not feeling well before you’d crawled into bed with him and demanded that he hold you. He had… Heart pounding in his throat, he’d pulled you into his arms and before he knew it, he was out like a log. </p><p>Since then, the two of you had shared a bed dozens of times and to this day he would swear that you were just as good as his pillow. </p><p>So whenever the pack traveled and you decided to hug his pillow, he usually gave in without a fight because he knew it meant getting to hold you close if even just for a few nights here and there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a class="post_media_photo_anchor">
    
  </a>
</p><p>Eyes opening, you attempted to stretch, only to discover that you couldn’t actually move. Just as panic was about to sink in, your foggy brain reminded you that you were sharing a bed with Stiles which meant it was his arms around you.</p><p>You were half tempted to roll over, snuggle into his chest and go right back to sleep but the smell of the ocean air and the soft sound of crashing waves reminded you that you were not, in fact, at home but on an island for the pack bonding trip.</p><p>Slowly, carefully, you moved tried to move Stiles’ arm from your so that you could go and get ready for the day but you froze when you heard Stiles groan behind you as he pulled you flush against his body and nuzzled into your neck.</p><p>Chuckling softly, you tried to wriggle out of his arms and whispered to him, “Sti… we need to get up.”</p><p>“Ten more minutes Harls,” he mutters, his voice thick and groggy with sleep, his breath on your neck making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and a shiver travel down your spine.</p><p>You bite back a small moan as you grab his arm before lifting it, “We don’t have a choice Bats. If we don’t get up Lydia is going to murder the two of us.”</p><p>Stiles’ reluctant groan fills your ears before you hear him give an exaggerated yawn and his arm lets go of you as he stretches out. Instantly, your body misses his touch but you push yourself off the bed and call the first shower.</p><p>The warm water of the shower was amazing on your body and you couldn’t believe just how relaxed you had found yourself this morning. Typically you had minor aches that the warm water would help with but this time there were no aches, nothing sore, no pains - just the comfort of a warm shower in the morning.</p><p>When you got out, you had thrown on a fluffy towel before you called out Stiles’ name, asking him what was on the agenda for today.</p><p>“Snorkeling and scuba lessons,” he reminded you as he passed you and you mentally rolled your eyes- Lydia had told you as much yesterday.</p><p>As you heard the water start up again, as Stiles jumped in the shower, you grabbed your duffel bag. Finding it empty you reminded yourself that you, Stiles and Lydia had unpacked all the clothing and you moved to the drawers. Quickly pulling out a couple of the swim suits, you decided to go with your most comfortable swim suit and after slipping into it you did your hair. You had enough time to grab Stiles a pair of his swim trunks before you heard him turning off thew water.</p><p>“Sti, I left you your swim trunks,” you called out as you slipped on some shoes and threw on a cover up, “I’m gonna get some breakfast with the pack.”</p><p>Making your way out to the kitchen, you most of the pack in the main part of the villa. Luke was making breakfast fo the group and Kira and Alex were helping him out.</p><p>“Anyone else notice that it’s the non-Alpha’s that are out here making breakfast?” Malia pointed out after a moment. You looked around and realized that she was right, it was you, Malia, Kira, Alex, Lydia and Luke.</p><p>“Mason’s not an Alpha,” Lydia pointed out and you heard Luke practically snort.</p><p>“It’s still us out here,” Malia scoffed and your small group had to laugh.</p><p>“Guarantee its only cause we were the ones to actually get up,” Kira points out, “Getting Scott out of bed this morning was a bear.”</p><p>“Jordan wasn’t much better,” Lydia confirmed with a shrug, “he seems to be exhausted.”</p><p>“Well we are on the other side of the world,” Malia said with a shrug before grabbing a water bottle.</p><p>“I pretty much told Stiles the same thing,” you said with a chuckle as you made your way over and grabbed the coffee pot and a cup and made yourself a cup.</p><p>Sitting at the breakfast table, sipping your morning coffee, you allowed yourself to just enjoy the time with your friends. It didn’t take long before the rest of the pack was up and about and after a decent breakfast, it was decided that it was time to make your way down to the docks to meet your boats.</p><p>You made your way back into the bedroom, thankful that Stiles had bought you a diving mask, snorkel  goggles, fins, and booties last year when the two  of you had decided to go to Cabo for the weekend and you were even more grateful that they still fit.</p><p>She and Jordan checked you in before you were split up into two groups of six. You and Stiles went with Theo, Malia, Lydia and Parrish.</p><p>Your instructor, Seru, took you on one of the smaller boats and out into the waters, to Beqa Island Lagoon and just far enough for you to enjoy what the waters of Fiji have to offer he says.</p><p>You were grateful that Lydia had booked this particular diving company. The group of you had been out snorkeling before but the way that this man explained things just made you feel more at ease.</p><p>It also helped that the company provided inflatable snorkeling vests because you hadn’t bought any while in Cabo and you’d forgotten to buy one before coming  and weren’t sure where to buy them on the island.</p><p>He checked with you, confirming that you knew what you were doing and you were aware of the basic safety procedures and risks involved with diving.</p><p>You were each paired off, coupled up of course, but everyone was planning on being the others snorkeling buddy. As a pack you took care of each other. It helped that Malia and Lydia were here with their mates which meant they were more attuned to each other.</p><p>It had been the reason that Scott and Kira had decided to go with Liam, Alex, Mason and Luke.  They were the youngest and newest couples. Ever since Liam had joined the pack, Scott had always treated him more like a little brother then just an Omega and once he and Kira had gotten back together - they treated the youngest members of the pack almost like their kids.</p><p>You were sure that you were going to meet up with them during your small expedition in the water and you and the rest of the pack would all end up looking after each other but your instructor was worried more about your small group and theirs would be worried about them.</p><p>After the safety protocols had been gone over and he had confirmed which of you were paired with who, the instructor had decided to go ahead and let you all get in the water.</p><p>Jumping in with Stiles and the others it took your body a moment to adjust to the waters but thankfully it wasn’t too bad, the warmth of the water was nice and after the water settled you could see the others in the water as well.</p><p>You felt a tap on your shoulder and turned around, Stiles offered you his hand and you placed your hand in his. The two of you started to explore and you find that the reef is absolutely beautiful. It’s full of the most beautiful coral formations you’ve ever seen. The colors are absolutely fantastic and with the sun reflecting around them you find yourself getting lost in them.</p><p>There’s fish that you’ve never seen and a part of you is tempted to reach out but you remember that the last time you’d been snorkeling Stiles had managed to get stung by a jellyfish.</p><p>So you kept your hands to yourself outside of just swimming.</p><p>Stiles tried to keep his eyes on the rest of the landscape he really did. He tried to pay attention to the fish they’d never seen. The coral formations, the sea anemones, even the turtles. However, his eyes kept getting dragged over to her.</p><p>Logically, he knew that the world around him was beautiful. He knew that they’d likely not get a chance to see the barrier reef again.. At least not this one… but he kept getting distracted by her.</p><p>He was unsurprised that he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. Long before he’d ever presented, he was drawn to her like she was the sun.</p><p>It had gotten worse after he’d presented and he’d had a hard time staying away from her. Something within him had always demanded that he claim her. He’d wanted to but when she hadn’t presented after a few years… He hadn’t cared. He still wanted to be with her but  then Chris had told them about how Alpha’s could only be with Omega’s… that only an Omega would be able to take his knot.</p><p>So he’d waited… he’d waited for her to present as an Omega because that was the only thing that had ever made sense. From everything Chris had told them… With how much he wanted her, she had to have been an Omega.</p><p>But she had never gone into a heat… she had never presented as an Omega and Chris had confirmed that it meant that she was a beta… like the majority of the world.</p><p>Then she had decided that they should stay friends only. She didn’t want to stop him from being able to take an Omega should he find one.</p><p>But she didn’t stop… she was the only thing that he wanted. Nothing else had mattered and he’d gone to talk to her about it but he’d read it on her face. She’d asked him to leave it alone and he knew that it broke her as much as it broke him.</p><p>So he’d agreed.</p><p>Breaking his heart in the process, he’d agreed.</p><p>It hadn’t stopped him from  wanting her… hadn’t stopped the Alpha in him from wanting to claim her.</p><p>She was the absolute light of his life.</p><p>But Stiles loved her… he respected her wishes and so he’s done everything he can the last couple of years to make sure that he respected her wishes. He had done everything he could to just stay her friend.</p><p>There’d been Omegas that had thrown themselves at him but they’d always disgusted him. They never smelled as divine as she did.</p><p>He’d avoided her during his ruts because he knew… he knew that if was around her when he was that out of his mind.. He’d want her and he knew that his need for her… whatever that primal voice he was able to ignore, would win out and he’d claim her. He’d hurt her and that was the last thing he’d ever want to do.</p><p>It had worked for the most part…</p><p>But the last couple of weeks since his last rut… it had been harder to not think of her that way, of what she would look like with his marking on her shoulder. What she would look like as she presented herself to him and what it would feel like as he sank into her and stretched her to him, how she’d clamp down around his knot… he did his best to shut it down when those thoughts appeared.</p><p>So yes, his gaze kept getting dragged over to her, no matter how hard he tried and his shorts felt uncomfortably tight even in the water but he did his best to focus on the  world around them.</p><p>It wasn’t working and Stiles felt like he needed a breath of air. Looking around, he caught sight of Theo who gave him a knowing look. Sending the were-coyote a desperate look,  Stiles waited until Theo simply nodded.</p><p>Quickly, Stiles made his way for the surface. No sooner than his head had broken through and he was gasping for air, taking large gulping breaths as he treaded above water.</p><p>The sound of their instructor calling his name caught his attention and Stiles had to turn to the man. Taking a moment to actually focus he realizes that the mans asking if he’s okay. The boat isn’t making its way over but he can see the life ring has been tossed out, floating just a little ways away.</p><p>The boat won’t come any closer in case there are others also on their way up.</p><p>“I’m fine!” he calls out to the man as he waves his hand in the air before giving the man the okay signal they’d been taught. ‘</p><p>Taking a few deep breaths, he allows his body to relax, forcing himself to get back under control before he dives under again and while it takes him a second to actually spot the others, he does so quickly and makes his way over to them.</p><p>It’s as he’s swimming over to them that he can see you making your way towards him, Theo and Malia just behind you. It isn’t until you’re close that he can see your face is twisted in worry and it throws him off balance for just a second when your body almost slams into his.</p><p>Your hands are instantly moving and it takes him a moment to realize that you’re actually signing to him.</p><p>Thinking back to the classes you’d gotten him to take, he  realizes that you’re pointing at him and then one hand is flat while the other is parallel moves against it in an almost fishlike move before you point at him again.</p><p>You do this movement a couple of times and Stiles eventually realizes that you’re asking him if he’s alright. He can’t remember how to sign that he’s fine but thankfully, he knows you paid attention to the instructor and he uses the same signal to tell you he’s fine…</p><p>It had been a small school of Masked Butterfly fish that had caught your attention and you’d turned around to get Stiles’ attention so he could see them too when you’d realized you couldn’t find him. You’d been looking around, moving enough to cause a ruckus and Theo had caught your attention. Pointing towards the surface and waving his arms.</p><p>Without a second thought, you’d propelled yourself upwards when you’d seen Stiles making his way back towards the reef. It had taken a bit of effort and you’d thanked swimming lessons when you managed to not slam into him.</p><p>A quick signed conversation later you realized he was fine. He’d probably just needed a little more air and didn’t wanna disturb you.</p><p>The group of you had been down for about seven minutes and you’d thought he would have still had air in the little pump thing they gave you guys, after all it was supposed to last ten minutes, but you shrugged it off.</p><p>Turning around, you realized that you could see the Butterfly fish not too far off and you still wanted to show Stiles so you pointed it out to him. But your lungs were starting to need more air so you motioned that you were heading back up for air real quick.</p><p>He nodded and followed along with you. When the two of you broke water, you gave him a skeptical look and all he did was smirk at you before pointing out, “Buddy system.”</p><p>“You left me alone!” you reminded him, playing at outrage.</p><p>“First off, I  did not, I told Theo to keep an eye on you,” he rebutted, “and besides, you didn’t even notice”</p><p>“For like a minute!”</p><p>“A minute I could have drowned in!” he dramatically grasped at his chest, making you laugh at his antics.</p><p>“Alright point taken,” you told him as you splashed some water at him,  before asking “but let’s go see the Masked Butterfly school then?”</p><p>“Which ones were those?”</p><p>“The yellow ones,” you remind him with a roll of your eyes.</p><p>You can hear Stiles laugh but shake your head before making your way back into the water. You meet up with Malia, Lydia, Jordan  and Theo.</p><p>Eventually, however, Scott, Kira and the others joined you and the pack simply enjoyed an early morning of snorkeling. You found that it was some of the most beautiful sights you’d ever seen. One of the things that you liked about traveling was the sights that you didn’t get in California.</p><p>Sure Big Bear was pretty, the beaches could be gorgeous and Yosemite was absolutely breathtaking but getting out of your little world.. Getting to travel and see the rest of the world. Well it always left you a bit breathless.</p><p>The Fijian reefs were so different from the ones you’d seen in Mexico. Perhaps it was just your memory but the colors were a thousand times brighter and you knew that there were animals you hadn’t seen in the waters in Mexico.</p><p>Kira and Alex seemed to be having a blast with it. Dragging each other towards different things.</p><p>You, Lydia, and Luke all got together and explored the area.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the morning got away from you and you each heard your respective instructors calling you back towards the boats.</p><p>Once you were on the boat, you slipped on the cover-up before you had Stiles tie the backing straps and you slipped on his shirt.</p><p>
  <a class="post_media_photo_anchor">
    
  </a>
</p><p>Thankfully, the company had decided that they would honor Lydia’s request and decided they would drop you off on the other side of the island. It would take about 30 minutes to get to the other side.</p><p>You curled up with the girls and the three of you chatted away happily. While you didn’t mean to, you found your gaze kept sliding over to Stiles.</p><p>Having kept his shirt you had noticed that there were drops of water shining off his skin.</p><p>You could feel your breath catch in your throat and you must have been staring because a moment later, you can feel Lydia nudging you and when you look over, Malia’s giving you a knowing look.</p><p>You can feel your skin heat in embarrassment.</p><p>“See something you like?” Lydia teases you.</p><p>“Of course she does,” Malia chuckles and waggles her eyebrows at you.</p><p>“Shut up,” you mutter to the two girls.</p><p>You can hear both Theo and Jordan holding back a chortle and out of the corner of your eye, you can see both of the male’s shoulders shaking.</p><p>Turning slightly, Stiles catches your eye and gives you a questioning look. Shaking your head all you can do is laugh softly because of course, this is how things work out.</p><p>Stiles merely shrugs at you before turning back towards the guys and the three of them seem to continue whatever conversation they’d been on.</p><p>You could feel your heart practically pounding in your throat and the girls just gave you knowing looks</p><p>Rolling your eyes, you shook your head.  It’s not like you weren’t actually aware of Stiles. Quite the opposite in fact.</p><p>Thankfully, they didn’t press the issue further and the three of you fall into your own conversation until, thankfully, you make it to the island again.  Scott, Kira, and the others are just behind you.</p><p>“Alright, let’s do lunch!” Stiles points out with a clap of his hands as you all get off the boat and his arm finds itself over your shoulders and you smile softly as you scoff softly.</p><p>Thankfully everyone agrees and you decide to go ahead and do some sightseeing after the fact.  The group of you find a smaller restaurant and, unsurprisingly, are advised that due to the size of your group, you’re going to have to wait for a little bit.</p><p>You catch up with Scott and Kira who are telling you about how their guide had actually suggested a pretty delicious family-owned restaurant for you to have dinner at. Apparently, they had taken a lot of the classic Fijian dishes and added American twists to them. Something they had learned the Americans appreciated.</p><p>The dishes were actually smaller dishes and served like samplers. You got to choose which one you wanted most. It would be a set of three, the dish that was the fusion, the American dish that it was fused with, and the classic Fijian dish that was the other half of it.</p><p>The idea sounded intriguing enough that mostly everyone seemed to agree with it. Theo, Liam,  and Alex were a bit more hesitant but they had agreed to it either way.</p><p>As the pack sat down and enjoyed their dinner, you all decided that you wanted to get back out in the water. Lydia had already suggested scuba diving and, thankfully, there was an area further out that you could go scuba diving in.</p><p>After some back and forth, Scott, Liam, and Theo thinking it would be better to get out there today, and Lydia, you, and Kira arguing that it would be better to get out there later this week as you’d already spent the morning in the water. Eventually, everyone agrees to go ahead and make it a trip for later in the week.</p><p>After lunch, the pack had decided that it would be good to explore the island a bit. After which, you would meet up at the villa before making your way down to Ivi Restaurant in order to enjoy a good night of food and some good old pack bonding.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, everyone kind of paired off with their significant others. You and Stiles started going through the small island where you knew you were obvious tourists, sticking out like a sore thumb in the crowds but you enjoyed it anyway.</p><p>You explored the little shops and made sure that you bought something from the locals. Things that were locally made. You’d promised yourself when Scott had taken the pack on their first out-of-country trip and Stiles had done a bunch of research about how some of the areas had issues with their own cultures disappearing because of tourism.</p><p>While buying the work didn’t fix the issue, it did help the people that lived in the area and you figured that was the  best possible action you could take.</p><p>While you were going through the shops you actually ended up meeting up with Scott and Kira, who had been doing pretty much the same thing. The four of you hung out for a little bit and as you moved through the island, you found yourself catching up with both of them.</p><p>You hadn’t actually realized how long it had been since you’d talked to either of them. So, linking your arm with Kira, pulling her closer to you with Scott and Stiles on either side of the two of you.</p><p>The four of you explored a few more shops and before you knew it, it was late enough in the day that you made your way towards the villa.  On the way, however, Kira wanted to stop and grab some groceries for the pack.</p><p>Nothing big, mostly just making sure there were some snacks and fruits that the pack could snack on. It had been something that she’d actually wanted to do yesterday but with how tired everyone had been and how much sleep she needed, she’d decided to hold off.</p><p>You had made your way through the island and had found a local outdoor market. Thankfully, you were able to get some items pretty quickly. It was mostly a lot of nuts and fruits but seeing as how that was something the entire pack was going to enjoy.</p><p>You and Stiles checked out a few different stalls for yourselves, trying to find something that you might want just for you. Picking up some strawberries and some nuts you were walking by a stall when a woman called the both of you over.</p><p>She offered you both a drink that was in a coconut shell. The thing was that it didn’t smell all that great and looked like maybe it was supposed to be water but it wasn’t actually very clear.</p><p>Looking over to Stiles, you knew he could see the question on your face and thankfully, he stepped in, clearing his throat, “Ummm what is it?”</p><p>“Kava,” the woman tells him, “It’s for you and your wife. It’s to relax, to smile, and for better sex.”</p><p>You can feel your skin heating up and you kind of want the ground to open up and swallow you whole.</p><p>Stiles’ face flushes a pretty red and you know that he’s feeling the same way. It’s the same look he’d had last night with the masseurs. He looked panicked and this time, you figured you’d save him.</p><p>Clearing your throat, you stepped forward, somewhat between him and the woman and cleared your throat, “Thank you… umm.. It will be good for relaxation.”</p><p>She looks between the two of you almost questioningly but you simply take the drink from her and shrug your shoulders.</p><p>Thanking the woman, you offer Stiles a soft, slightly embarrassed smile before the two of you make your way back towards the villa with Scott and Kira not far behind you.</p><p>Once you make it to the Villa you find that the rest of the pack was already there. They had apparently decided to make the most of their varying time with some intentional couple time.</p><p>It took you all of half a second to realize what that meant for some of them and you didn’t bother to bite back your laugh. After all, it had to be uncomfortable for the were’s in the group to have to listen to or smell some of the others.</p><p>Malia had shoved you with her shoulder, as retaliation, as she walked by her. Making you laugh even harder.</p><p>“Don’t be a jerk,” she mutters to you, “Too many scents.”</p><p>“You could’ve left,”  you point out to her, sticking your tongue out.</p><p>She merely shrugged her shoulders and offered you a wink.</p><p>“Well as wonderful as this all is,” Lydia’s voice cuts in, “We have reservations. Go get ready, all of you.”</p><p>You can see Stiles out of the corner of your eye and you know he’s rolling his eyes before he gives Malia a mock salute with two fingers making you laugh,</p><p>The two of you make your way back towards the room you’re sharing and you know that the others are making their way towards their rooms as well.</p><p>Rummaging through your clothes you realize that the last resort you had stayed at had a dress code when you went to the restaurants and you had no idea what this one was.</p><p>“Hey Sti?” You ask as you turn around from the clothes on your side of the closet and towards the brunette who’s holding up a set of different shirts, a regular t-shirt, and a button-up.</p><p>He looks up, meeting your gaze and he’s thinking the same thing because he smirks and asks you, “Dress code right?”</p><p>You nod your head and he’s practically bounding out the door, likely in search of Lydia, and you chuckle as you pull out a couple different options. Thankfully, you had brought a pretty stable wardrobe for the week with a few statement pieces that could either make an outfit more casual or more dressed up.</p><p>Grabbing Stiles’ flannel that you’d slept in and a clean pair of underwear, you made your way towards the bathroom</p><p>While you were showering, Stiles’ voice echoed through the bathroom,  “Lydia said they told her smart casual. But make sure you wear pants cause they’re expecting cold weather.”</p><p>“Got it!” you called out from under the water.</p><p>Once you were out of the shower, you walked out to find Stiles had changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a black shirt, and a black button-up that he had thrown on top of the shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and you were treated to the sight of his forearms, one of your personal favorite features of his.</p><p>You must have stared too long because you can feel his eyes on you and you glance up to meet his eyes. He’s giving you a knowing look and you can feel your skin heat up.</p><p>“Don’t look at me in that tone of voice,” you tell him.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything!” he defends himself, a laugh on his lips,   and you can’t help but snort.</p><p>“Your face did,’” you tell him as you cross over to the closet and grab a pair of dark blue wash jeans, a white cotton shirt that’s loose and flowy in the front, scooping down further in the front but it’s not so loose that you drown in it.  Going through your shoes, it takes you a second but you settle on a pair of black sandals you had brought specifically for the beach. Everything else seemed either too casual or too… much.</p><p>You stick your tongue out at him, playfully, before you start to make your way over towards the doors when Stiles calls your name. A glance back and he’s lifting his jacket, a reminder that you need your own.</p><p>“Right…”</p><p>You make your way back towards the closet and grab the caramel-colored pleather jacket that he’d gifted you last year for Christmas and you shrug it on, happy that it’s just enough to keep you warm and comfortable enough that you can move mostly freely in the material.</p><p>The two of you met with the rest of the pack a few minutes later when Lydia got a look at your shoes and practically screeched in outrage. All you could do was raise an eyebrow at her and share a confused look with Parrish who just signed as he shook his head affectionately while the redheaded banshee ran to their shared room.<br/><br/>Before anyone could actually say anything, she was out of the room again. A pair of nude heels with a thin strap across the toes and around the ankle with a thick chunky heel for you to use.</p><p>“Use these,” she practically hissed at you as she shoved the heels into your arms. Trying not to chuckle, you nodded your head and did as you were told.</p><p>You’d learned long ago that when Lydia was on one of her fashion moments, it was best to just follow along and do as she asked.</p><p>
  <a class="post_media_photo_anchor">
    
  </a>
  <br/>
  <a class="post_media_photo_anchor"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Finally, finally, after what had felt like forever - the pack made its way towards the main part of the island. You had to take another boat to get to Ivi Restaurant.</p><p>Thankfully, someone, likely Lydia or Mason, had had the foresight to call ahead and when you got there, you were only waiting a few minutes before your large group was being seated.</p><p>The table had a beautiful view of the ocean and you quickly took a seat on the side of the table where you would be able to see it. Would be able to watch the sunset over the beautiful water as you and your friends enjoyed the night.</p><p>Everyone ordered something. Luke had even asked for a possible vegan option - something that had thrown the waiter off for a moment before she asked you all to give her a second.</p><p>She came back with the chef a few minutes later who, after talking to Luke and getting his preferences, asked if he would trust her to put something together.</p><p>Luke had wholeheartedly agree before the woman had nodded and made her way back towards the kitchens. You all sipped on your respective drinks and talked about what you had done during the day… meaning most of the conversation was about Kira, Scott, Stiles and you as the rest of the group had made the most of their time just being a couple while the four of you had managed to actually explore.</p><p>You felt your eyes widen as Kira shared about your trip to the market. Apparently, she had overheard the woman about you and Stiles when she sold you the Kava and you couldn’t help but drop your head into your hands as the rest of the pack just laughed at your poor misfortune.</p><p>Thankfully, before you could scold any of them, the food came out.</p><p>The chef had made Luke something that looked like a taco that must have been tofu-based, something that looked for all the world to be green curry, a salad that was filled with local fruits that had to be in season currently, including oranges, and a rice dish that smelled like heaven.</p><p>The pack just spent the night together, the moment settling something in your soul as you got lost in this moment.</p><p>With these people that you called home.</p><p>Time had flown by and the next thing that you knew, you felt a hand on your thigh. Looking over, you saw Stiles motioning towards the water behind Luke.</p><p>Following his line of sight, you felt your breath get caught in your throat at the sight in front of you. You had seen beautiful sunsets before but there was something about the way that the sunset over the beautiful crystalline water took your breath away.</p><p>Stiles had to remind himself to breathe.  One of his favorite things was to just watch you. It always soothed something in him, made him feel warm inside in a way he couldn’t really explain. Looking at you now, he felt his heart catch in his throat, the way that your face lit up at the sight of the sun setting in front of you.</p><p>Stiles couldn’t properly describe it but if he did have to put words to it…. Well it was like watching an old man, blind from cataracts, being gifted with sight again and seeing the world with an appreciation that most people would never know to have… that most people would never know to even consider.</p><p>That was just Y/N’s way though. When the rest of the world was too busy to notice the beauty in front of them. Hell even when the pack was too busy to notice the beauty in front of them, she always noticed it. She always took the time to see beauty in the world around her and, in return, the world gifted her with the most beautiful sights to exist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>